Dark of Knight-Chapter 6
by JediMasterAaron
Summary: Jacen and Calron on Coruscant...meeting with the Council, and with Kyp Durron himself, in Chapter 7


"Dark of Knight"-Chapter 6

"Revert to real space in 3, 2, 1…", Jedi Master Jacen Solo said as he pulled back on the lever to deactivate the hyperdrive.The blur of hyperspace faded away as the stars once again became spots in the distance.Padawan Calron Acladia, Jacen's first official apprentice, and currently, his co-pilot pointed excitedly at the glowing lights of the planet Coruscant.Although his parents had both been killed in a hovercar wreck, he still considered the planet home.

"Master, do you think they know that we're coming?", the boy wondered.

Jacen smoothly guided the craft into Coruscant's upper atmosphere, and was about to respond, when a voice crackled over the comm.

"Unidentified shuttle, this is Coruscant Spaceflight Control.Please identify yourself."

"Coruscant Spaceflight Control, this is Jedi Master Jacen Solo in New Republic Transport _Knight IV_ requesting permission to land.", Jacen replied.Noticing the slightly worried expression on his apprentice's face and the apprehension he was transmitting through their bond, smiled reassuringly.

"Welcome Master Solo, permission to land granted on platform 32-A."

Jacen nodded in acknowledgement and set the appropriate landing coordinates, putting the ship on autopilot.

As the ship came to a stop on the platform, Jacen and his apprentice unbuckled, snagged their packs from the cargo bin on the shuttle, and headed down the boarding ramp.Before they even made it halfway down they were greeted with a familiar Corellian drawl.

"How ya doin kid?", Han Solo asked, as he met his son at the entrance of the shuttle, pulling him into a bear hug."I was beginning to think you'd forgotten about us.What's it been?Almost 7 months now?"

Jacen grinned a bit sheepishly."Yeah, I know dad. I'm sorry I haven't been more available.Been a bit busy with things."Feeling the heightened anxiety emitting from his apprentice, Jacen gave the tiniest of sighs."Padawan there is no reason to be nervous around my family.Really."Pulling the boy up in front of him, he introduced Calron to his father."Dad, meet Calron Acladia.Calron, meet Han Solo, my father.Calron is my first official apprentice Dad.I selected him about six months ago from the current crop of trainees."

Han Solo crouched down in front of Calron and tried to contain the smile that threatened to break through on his face after taking one look at the exceptionally serious one on Calron's."Pleasure to meet you Calron.I'm sure you've got your hands full trying to learn from this kid.",he said, playfully slapping Jacen's leg.Jacen tried to act offended as Calron tried to judge if the hero of the Rebellion that was kneeling in front of him was joking or not.After a few moments he broke into a shy smile and Han chuckled, ruffling the boy's hair and rising to his feet.Gesturing to Jacen, the three of them started across the hangar.

"Where's mom?", Jacen asked."I figured she'd be here to meet us as well."

Han smiled a bit sarcastically."You know your mother.After she agreed to head the Reconstruction effort, she's even busier than she was as Chief of State."Han's smile wilted a little."The amount of damage the Vong caused was enough to fill 10 lifetimes of reconstruction, but I guess you have to start somewhere."

Jacen saw that this probably wasn't the best conversation angle to follow, so he decided to change the subject."We have a meeting with the Inner Council tomorrow morning at 8, to try to get them to let Uncle Luke use New Republic Intelligence to track Kyp."

Han whistled."Good luck with that.You're gonna need it."

Jacen sighed."You'd be surprised how many people have given that exact same reaction recently."

Han clapped his son on the shoulder as they exited the turbolift they had been riding."I'm sure you'll manage.Why does Luke want NRI anyway?"

Jacen shifted a bit uncomfortably."I really can't say yet, dad."

"Ah, Jedi stuff.Not just any Jedi, but Jedi MASTER stuff." Han joked in an attempt to lighten the sudden tension in the air."Well, that's certainly out of my league.I won't pry."

Jacen nodded gratefully as they entered the Solo family's private hovercar and sped towards the apartment building that Jacen had called home for much of his life.

After dropping their belongings off at the apartment, Jacen had decided that a little exercise was in order for his Padawan.They had indeed been able to practice Force control and meditation techniques while on the ship, but it wasn't quite large enough to allow for safe lightsaber practice.Making their way to the lower levels of the apartment building, Jacen and Calron entered a private gym, usually used for self-defense classes.Since his father _was_ a fairly prominent figure on Coruscant, they were able to reserve the gym for the entire afternoon, ensuring that they wouldn't be disturbed.After a light warm-up and some stretching, Jacen reached into the gym bag he had carried with him and removed 3 small silver balls, eliciting a groan from Calron.

"Master not the remotes.We practiced on those just last week, and I was sore for at least a day afterwards!", the boy pleaded.

Jacen raised an eyebrow at him."Then you will just have work harder, won't you Padawan?Ready yourself for training.We'll start with one."He flipped the activation switch on the remote, and tossed it into the air, where it hovered 5 meters from Calron, slowly circling.

With a resigned sigh Calron unclipped the lightsaber from his belt, and with a _snap-hiss_, the golden blade extended from the hilt.This was the signal to the remote to begin firing.Jacen felt the Force begin to flow within the boy, and smiled.He had indeed worked his apprentice to the limits of his endurance during their last remote training exercise, but he had lasted almost 15 minutes without a hit, using three remotes simultaneously.The boy's skills were improving.

Calron, however, was feeling decidedly less confident.He couldn't seem to concentrate enough to control a consistent flow of the Force, and the sense of when the remote would fire kept flickering on and off.He had been lucky for the first two shots, but when the next one would come eluded him.Much to his dismay, it came quicker than he anticipated, and he reacted a second late, taking the shot in the right thigh.

"Sith!", the boy exclaimed!"What do these remotes have to hurt so much?", he thought angrily._Where's the lesson in that, Padawan?_, his Master's gentle rebuke transmitted clearly through the Force.Calron muttered to himself, something about needing to remember he wasn't the only one inside his head, and then blew out a long calming breath, raising his saber once more._Clear your mind Padawan.Don't try and control the Force, just submit.Let it guide your actions._Jacen mentally amplified the boy's Force sense with his own, helping his apprentice to fall deeper into it, till he was almost in a trance-like state.The remote spun, emitting three rapid-fire shots, each of which Calron was able to anticipate and deflect.The training continued like this for 10 more minutes, before Jacen, careful not to interrupt his Padawan's concentration, released another of the remotes into the air."Let's see how he handles this.", Jacen thought.To his extreme pleasure, Calron wasn't even fazed.The two remotes crossed paths, then fired in two shot bursts, 3 seconds apart.Calron smoothly blocked the first two, spun and picked off a bolt intended for his ankle, then snapped the saber upright and blocked one that would have hit him in the neck.Jacen was impressed.

_Good Padawan., _he encouraged mentally._Keep your concentration, don't let up now._His apprentice didn't disappoint.Changing positions smoothly, and by constantly keeping his weight on the balls of his feet, he was able to easily deflect each and every blast that came his way.Jacen let the two remotes continue for another half an hour, and still the boy's concentration didn't falter.Finally, Jacen tossed the third and final remote into the air.Calron impressed Jacen even further by sinking deeper into the Force, without any help at all from him.With three remotes now firing at him, the boy was pushed almost to his limits, but still his concentration didn't break.He was a blur of movement now, but always in control.He made it look almost effortless, and, if not for the sweat soaking his Padawan's tunic, he would have thought that the boy was having an easy time of it.

With a crash the gym door burst open, and in walked Han.That did it for Calron.The boy's concentration was lost, and with it, the Force evaded his grasp.Almost as if on cue, the three remotes fired simultaneously, each bolt connecting with Calron's midsection.With a gasp he doubled over and his saber deactivated, sending the remotes into stand-by mode.Han grimaced and quickly rushed over to help the boy up.

"Sithspit, I'm sorry Calron!I didn't know you guys would still be training.You've been in here for over an hour!", Han apologized.

Calron breathed deeply through his nose, restoring some of the oxygen to his system."It's okay Captain Solo.", the boy replied, although he was having some trouble standing.

Jacen was unable to keep some amusement out of his voice as he walked over and handed his apprentice a bottle of water."What am I always telling you about control, Padawan?"

Calron's face took on such an expression of incredulity that Jacen had to laugh."Only teasing Padawan.You performed extremely well today.You're making progress even quicker than I'd hoped."

Calron bowed, a little more stiffly than normal."Thank you Master, although I'm still going to be sore for a day at least."

"Only encouraging to work harder still.", Jacen responded in his best Jedi Master voice.

Calron rolled his eyes."Yes, Master."

"If you guys are finished here, I figured we'd go out and get something to eat.It looks like Leia is going to be a little later than previously thought.Big surprise there.", Han remarked dryly.Jacen nodded his confirmation and, gathering their things, they returned to the Solo residence for a shower, before heading out to eat.

After a great meal at a fairly clean Corellian restaurant, Jacen had decided that he and Calron should retire for the night, as they wanted to be well rested and refreshed for the meeting before the Inner Council tomorrow.After saying their goodnights to Han, Jacen had settled his Padawan into the bed next to his.He smiled as the boy yawned deeply.This had been an exciting day for him, and was sure to have exhausted the boy.

"Master, will I be with you tomorrow when you speak with the Council?", the boy asked sleepily.

"Of course Padawan." Jacen said softly as he smoothed his apprentice's hair from his forehead.

"Do you promise you won't forget me?", Calron mumbled, almost asleep now.

"I promise.", Jacen whispered."Sleep now Padawan."And the boy did just that.


End file.
